criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Insides Out
Insides Out is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and thirty-ninth case of the game. It is the twenty-fourth case of the game's World Edition (Season 3) and the final one to take place in South Asia. Plot Elliot had tracked down Averly Worthington to a Tibetan village square so the Bureau could use her location to confront Om Padmasana on his ties to SOMBRA. Jack and the player went there, only to find tuk-tuk driver Sandeep Sadhra disemboweled. The investigation was briefly interrupted by an avalanche, which prompted Jack, Carmen, and the player to rescue street kid Sanjay Korrapati. After the successful rescue, Jack and the player continued the investigation to find enough evidence to incriminate NGO worker Warren Goodfellow for Sandeep's murder. Initially insisting he was a good man, Warren admitted to killing Sandeep to trick the Bureau into imprisoning Padmasana. He also admitted that Padmasana was not behind O.M. MediLab. After Warren refused to tell the cops the real person behind the medical firm, Chief Ripley decided to postpone his trial in order to seek the truth. Jack and the player found Sandeep's laptop in the resort lobby, which they sent to Elliot for analysis. Elliot showed them one of Sandeep's videos. The video revealed that Sandeep had found out that it was Warren who established One Mother Milk and was donating to the fake charity via Rising Hope's funds. Upon interrogation, Warren revealed that he was framing the guru under SOMBRA's orders. Jack and the player then went to the village square where they found a letter from China addressed to Warren, telling him to divert the Bureau's attention to Padmasana and to eliminate Sandeep. It was signed by "The Head Hunter". and Angela's worthy charity.]] Carmen and the player apologized to the guru by helping him retrieve his stolen donations. Elliot analyzed a transfer document the two cops found in Padmasana's cave sanctuary. He said that the secrecy of the Royal Bank of Luxembourg, through which Padmasana's donations were going, was why O.M. MediLab's transactions were so hard to trail. Using the document, Elliot was able to retrieve money from the most recent transactions and suspend the One Mother Milk account. Angela was able to redirect some of the retrieved money to a new charity for adopted children that she and Lars established. In the trial, Warren told Judge Adaku that he was sick of working for Rising Hope and that SOMBRA's promise of unlimited resources and complete control drove him to work for the crime organization. Judge Adaku sentenced Warren to life in prison for the murder of Sandeep, the fraudulent misappropriation of funds, and the concealment of information regarding SOMBRA. After the trial, Lars said that he was able to find traces of the Camellia reticulata flower in the letter. Because of the flower being endemic only in the Chinese province of Yunnan, the Bureau got out of Tibet to find Warren's SOMBRA contact. Summary Victim *'Sandeep Sadhra' (found gutted in the village square) Murder Weapon *'Ritual Dagger' Killer *'Warren Goodfellow' Suspects SKorrapatiWorldEditionPC139.png|Sanjay Korrapati ARajuWorldEditionPC139.png|Arsha Raju WGoodfellowWorldEditionPC139.png|Warren Goodfellow AWorthingtonWorldEditionPC139.png|Averly Worthington EHopeWorldEditionPC139.png|Om Padmasana Quasi-suspect(s) WEC24ADouglas.png|Angela Douglas Killer's Profile *The killer drinks butter tea. *The killer owns a Tibetan Mastiff. *The killer knows drum rituals. *The killer wears a khata. *The killer has brown eyes. Crime Scenes WEC24-CS1A.png|Village Square WEC24-CS1B.png|Market Stalls WEC24-CS2A.png|Resort Lobby WEC24-CS2B.png|Tea Parlor WEC24-CS3A.png|Cave Entrance WEC24-CS3B.png|Cave Floor Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Village Square. (Clues: Victim's Body, Tibetan Cart, Torn Newspaper; Victim identified: Sandeep Sadhra) *Examine Tibetan Cart. (Result: Valet Ticket; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Resort Lobby) *Investigate Resort Lobby. (Prerequisite: Valet Ticket found; Clues: CD Case, Broken Statue, Bone) *Examine CD Case. (Result: Message; New Suspect: Arsha Raju) *Question Arsha Raju about the CD the victim left for her. (Prerequisite: Message unraveled) *Examine Broken Statue. (Result: Buddha Statue; New Suspect: Warren Goodfellow) *Ask Warren Goodfellow about his presence in Tibet. (Prerequisite: Buddha Statue restored) *Analyze Bone. (09:00:00; New Clue: Teeth Mold) *Examine Teeth Mold. (Attribute: The killer owns a Tibetan Mastiff) *Examine Torn Newspaper. (Result: Kesavan's Obituary; New Suspect: Sanjay Korrapati) *Ask Sanjay Korrapati about Kesavan's obituary. (Prerequisite: Kesavan's Obituary restored) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks butter tea) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Cave Entrance. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Drum, Yoga Mat, Locked Cellphone) *Examine Drum. (Result: Message) *Analyze Message. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows drum rituals) *Examine Yoga Mat. (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Averly Worthington; Profile updated: Averly owns a Tibetan Mastiff) *Question Averly Worthington about the Guru's whereabouts. (New Crime Scene Unlocked: Tea Parlor; Prerequisite: Hair analyzed) *Investigate Tea Parlor. (Prerequisite: Averly interrogated; Clues: Torn Photo, OMGel) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Picture of Woman on the Bull) *Ask Arsha about her rodeo photo. (Prerequisite: Picture of Woman on the Bull restored; Profile updated: Arsha drinks butter tea) *Examine OMGel. (Result: Gel Sample) *Examine Gel Sample. (New Suspect: Om Padmasana) *Question Om Padmasana about the O.M. Medilab gel. (Prerequisite: DNA in Gel identified under microscope; Profile updated: Om drinks butter tea and owns a Tibetan Mastiff) *Examine Locked Cellphone. (Result: Unlocked Cellphone) *Ask Warren about his ride in the victim's tuk-tuk. (Prerequisite: Cellphone unlocked; Profile updated: Warren drinks butter tea and owns a Tibetan Mastiff) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Profile updated: Sanjay owns a Tibetan Mastiff *Investigate Market Stalls. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Locked Tablet, Wood Basket) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Unlocked Tablet) *Ask Averly about the photo of her kissing the Guru. (Prerequisite: Tablet unlocked; Profiles updated: Averly knows drum rituals, Om knows drum rituals) *Examine Wood Basket. (Result: Wooden Panels) *Examine Wooden Panels. (Result: Book Annotations) *Analyze Book Annotations. (15:00:00) *Question Om Padmasana about the book of the dead. (Prerequisite: Book Annotations analyzed) *Make sure Sanjay is alright. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profiles updated: Sanjay drinks butter tea and knows drum rituals, Warren knows drum rituals) *Investigate Cave Floor. (All tasks before must be completed; Clues: Broken Drum, Colorful Shrine) *Examine Broken Drum. (Result: White Fibers) *Analyze White Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a khata) *Examine Colorful Shrine. (Result: Dagger) *Analyze Dagger. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Ritual Dagger; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A New Light (6/6). (No stars) A New Light (6/6) *Investigate Resort Lobby. (Available after unlocking A New Light; Clue: Locked Laptop) *Examine Locked Laptop. (Result: Unlocked Laptop) *Analyze Unlocked Laptop. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Warren Goodfellow about his connection to SOMBRA. (Prerequisite: Unlocked Laptop analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Village Square. (Prerequisite: Warren interrogated; Clue: Mailbox) *Examine Mailbox. (Result: Envelope) *Examine Faded Letter. (Result: Letter to Warren; Warren Goodfellow's Trial commences after task is completed) *Ask Om Padmasana about his stolen donations. (Available after unlocking A New Light; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Cave Entrance. (Prerequisite: Om interrogated; Clue: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Faded Document) *Examine Faded Document. (Result: Account Information) *Analyze Account Information. (06:00:00) *Hear Angela's plan for a legitimate charity. (Prerequisite: Account Information analyzed; Reward: Spring Angels Shirt) *Move on to a new crime (in East Asia)! (No stars) Trivia *The case's title is most likely a reference to Inside Out, a 2015 Disney/Pixar film. *This is one of the few cases wherein the trial takes place during the Additional Investigation instead of the final chapter of the main leg. *This is one of nine cases in World Edition where all suspects have appeared previously. *This is one of the cases in which the killer has to be interrogated once again during the Additional Investigation. *This is one of the cases in which Carmen and Jack interact with each other. *The 3D virtual map "TerraVista", mentioned in the second chapter of this case, may be a parody of Google Maps. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in World Edition Category:South Asia